The Flowers in Your Fur
The Flowers in Your Fur- A short story by TeenageMutantNinjaKitties! 22:05, June 27, 2013 (UTC)16:37, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Main cats that you'll need to know Amberbreeze- main first-person character. (young she-cat warrior, mother is Silverblossom) Silverblossom- Amberbreeze's mother, an old, frail but beautiful she-cat warrior. Kind and gentle. Fluffyfur- medicine cat. Only appears twice. Story Amberbreeze sat by her mother's side in the medicine den, her eyes fixed on her mother's gorgeous golden eyes. Fluffyfur, the medicine cat, stood a few rabbit-legnths behind her, his eyes lowered to the den floor. "Is she going to make it?" Amberbreeze glanced hopefully over her shoulder at the young medicine cat. Silverblossom had developed a large lump in her side that just got bigger and bigger over time. Fluffyfur didn't look up. He closed his eyes slowly. "No. We either feed her deathberries or she'll die slowly and painfully. I already know your choice. I will give you two until sunhigh before we feed her them." Amberbreeze's face twisted in pain and a wail threatened to break from her throat. "Is she in pain now?" "Not as much as she will be later." the ThunderClan medicine cat's eyes were dark. "I understand. Can we please have some time alone?" she choked back sobs. Fluffyfur nodded and slumped through the tunnel out of the medicine den. "Hello, Silverblossom." Amberbreeze forced a weak smile. "Amberbreeze?" Silverblossom raised her head weakly. "Yes." Amberbreeze sobbed as tears began to pour from her eyes. "Oh, Amberbreeze." Silverblossom's voice trailed off. "Silverblossom, I don't want you to die!" Amberbreeze wailed and rested her head on her mother's shoulder. "I know. I remember when you were just a kit, I was sitting alone in the medicine den, when I had a cold, you remember?" "Yes." Amberbreeze whispered as her mother's tongue stroked over her fur. "You put flowers in your fur. I remember you smelling of honeysuckle and leaping all around the medicine den, trying to make me feel better. I though, just then that I would remember that moment until I died. And I have." Amberbreeze buried her face deeper into her mother's fur as she continued. "Another time, the day you were born, I remember sitting in the nursery with you sitting against my chest, listning to my heartbeat. Fuzzyfur checked on me then left. Your father, Blackclaw, was out hunting. It was obviously before he died. I just sat there, stroking your soft kit fur. I was all alone with you, just you and me. I knew I would love you forever from then on. "You grew so mean and selfish over time, no matter my desprate attempts to form you into the perfect cat. But now I realize that my constant coaching was what caused you to lash out. Take Troutheart on as a mate. He takes a liking to you, I can tell." she paused. "I will miss this den, this camp. I won't forget it, though." "Time's up. I'm sorry." Fluffyfur entered the den slowly. "Amberbreeze, I love you. You brighten my day like the sun. I am proud of you. More than you could ever imagine. I will watch over you forever in the stars. Goodbye, Amberbreeze." Silverblossom whispered then lapped up the dark berries that Fluffyfur had rolled to her. "No! No! There has to be a way to save her! Stop it!" screamed Amberbreeze as Fluffyfur struggled to hold her back. Silverblossom began to tremble as the deathberries began to shut down her body. The one thing Silverblossom did before she went still, was she gazed at Amberbreeze with all the fire of love and gentleness she had always carried in life. Then she put her head in her paws, closed her eyes and fell still. Amberbreeze shoved her way past Fluffyfur and curled up beside her mother. "I've been so horrible to you." she whimpered. A familiar scent washed over her. "Blackclaw?" "Yes, my dear. Silverblossom will be safe with us." a voice whispered in the wind. Amberbreeze looked up to see two starry shapes sitting at the ridge above the camp entrance. Amberbreeze blinked, and they were gone. A year later... Amberstar purred as she gazed down at her three kits. Troutheart crouched beside her, eyes glowing with pride at his little children. "What should we name them?" "... Frostykit" Amberstar pointed at the pretty white she-kit. "Ashkit" she pointed to the smoky gray tom. "... and... Silverkit." the gorgeous silver tabby she-kit who shared a resemblance to Silverblossom. "Thank you, Amberstar." a voice whispered through her ear fur. Amberstar closed her eyes and breathed in the sweet scent of her mother. "Always remember the flowers in your fur." Amberstar smiled as the smell of honeysuckle washed over her. "I will, Silverblossom. I will." Category:Spirit's Fanfics